User blog:Camilo Flores/Watch Dogs Performance Specs
Performance Specs of the vehicles from Watch Dogs. How it works? Vehicles have their own technical specifications that differs between vehicles and vehicles, although those that are variants of another car would likely have the same specs. (i.e both civilian and police Sonarus LX have the same specs) Here, we have three aspects to analize: Engine, Gears and Drivetrain. *Engine: Engines are vital machines found prominent in vehicles, which are used to convert energy from one form to another, usually by mechanical means. The engine of a vehicle will differ depending of the same cylinder configuration they have. Engine placement is also an aspect that must be seen, as some will be either "longitudinally-mounted" (the standard placement for a vehicle engine, from front to rear) and "transverselly-mounted", when placed from side to side. Have you noticed some cars have numbers, like the 3.9T? Well, we normally assume that these numbers are referring to the engine displacements, so anything like that would refer to "liters" (in this case, 3.9 liters). As for the 571, well... these can be measured into "cubic inches" (cui), so we have the idea that the 571 will have an engine displacement of practically 571cui (~9.4 liters), although this would be massively exaggerated for a car like this, so better ignore cars with three digits. **For this, I just needed to open the hood by taking the car on a secure place, shoot the car's hood with a Chrome (7 shots would be enough) and then, crashing into breakable objects, so the engine bay wouldn't be deformed. *Gears: Self explanatory. The gears of a vehicle can be determined by the engine's RPMs. How? by identifying the engine sound revving up and then, going back to revving up again. For each variation of the engine revvings, we have a gear. Some cars will take less time in changing gears than others, so you probably need a long straigh road. **For this, I've used the unused railroad tracks from Parker Square to The Wards, with obviously activating the train bridge for a much longer path. If you only stick to flat roads, one can determine the gears by the controller's vibration on consoles, combining it with the aforementioned revving sounds. *Drivetrain: As it says, the drivetrain of the vehicle determines what car's wheels are moving or not. Dpending of the car, we have front wheel drive vehicles, rear wheel drive vehicles and all wheel drive vehicles. We have the idea that all the vehicles in the "Truck" category are, invariably, AWD. Did you noticed that there's a car called Kigan AWD? Well, that simply says that the vehicle is an all wheel drive vehicle. **For this, it is super easy. Take the car and place it against a wall. The wheels of the car will only spin with the force of the engine, so that reveals the drivetrain. Take the examples with the Bogen 200 (FWD), the Magnate (RWD) and the aforementioned Kigan AWD (AWD, obviously), so you can memorize it for the other cars. Some AWD cars have torque distributions, so, in order to determine this, take a look on both wheels. If one wheel is spinning faster than the other one, it clearly says the torque distribution "leans" on that wheel. For the Kigan AWD, it has more torque on the front wheels than in the rear, because the front ones spins faster than the rear ones. Category:Blog posts